


Two Cards

by Night-Mare (Aoife)



Category: The Lady of the Rivers - Philippa Gregory
Genre: Chapter-Tag, Gen, Introspection, POV First Person, Tarot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-26
Updated: 2014-10-26
Packaged: 2018-02-21 18:42:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 142
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2478542
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aoife/pseuds/Night-Mare





	Two Cards

I trace my fingers over the images of both cards and wonders what is to come for the Maids of Luxembourg and Orléans. There is condemnation for both of us in our cards. 

The Wheel of Fortune to lift me high and dash me low; will I rise again when it turns once more, or will it leave me bloodied and broken, an offering to Lady Luck? 

And the Traitor trapped by a noose around his foot, trapped in limbo; will prophecy led to her freedom or will she be sacrificed for the greater good? 

The Maid of Orléans thinks she is God's chosen; my mother's family is devout, yet legend has it we are descended from Melusine. 

Will either of us survive what is to come? And if we do not, will we be remembered as martyrs or witches ... or both?


End file.
